Issue 165
Issue 165 is the one hundred and sixty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on March 1, 2017. Plot Rick watches from the door as Negan kills roamers outside. Just as he is commenting that nobody gets bit these days, a roamer attacks him from behind, but Rick shoots it. He covers Negan as he dives back inside the house. He tells Rick he saved his life and asks if they are becoming friends. Rick suggests they try a different door. In Eugene's house, Siddiq is trying the radio. Annie tells him she hears gunshots and it is time to fight back. Siddiq swears he heard a a woman's voice on the radio, but Annie says they should go and will worry about that later. Kelly is about to go outside to help clear the roamers, but Connie insists she will go with him. Dwight, Laura, and Heath are clearing roamers outside Alexandria. Maggie, Michonne, Jesus, and Dante have led some of the herd away, but Jesus comments it is still too close. Magna asks where Eugene is. Andrea says he was lagging behind. Eugene appears and asks if the plan is working. Roamers tumble into the ocean. They comment on how the area is ruined and they will need to warn Pete in case he did any fishing there. Magna says they should head back, but Eugene notices some stragglers and Andrea orders them to get the horses. Back in Alexandria, the residents continue to fight the herd. Vincent leads a group as Julia asks if he is scared. He says he is too scared to be scared. Connie insists Kelly let her help. He says he will never let her get hurt again. Andrea and Eugene work to keep the herd together. Eugene doesn't know how much more he can take, but Andrea insists he keep going. Michonne and Jesus continue to drive the herd towards the coast. Carl instructs the Hilltop residents to let the roamers come to them. He asks Lydia if she is OK, and she says she feels alive. As the pair are fighting off zombies, Dwight asks Laura where Heath went. Heath is thrown to the ground by John – the Saviors have arrived. Sherry ironically comments that Dwight and Laura are in need of some "saviors", prompting her group to gun the herd down. John punches Dwight and asks Sherry if there are any restrictions due to them once being close. Sherry says he chose his side as John grabs Dwight by the throat. Maggie and Dante rejoin Michonne and Jesus. Michonne suggests they stay put and make sure the roamers head for the ocean. Dante says he hopes Alexandria is still standing or they won't have a place to sleep tonight. Maggie reminds him of their priorities, and he says he is worried about the people too. Jesus notices horses in the distance. Andrea, Eugene, Magna, and Yumiko are surrounded. As they ride away, Eugene asks Andrea to give him the horn so he can distract some of the herd. Andrea is reluctant, but Eugene takes the horn and tells her to go. Eugene blows the horn, but is soon thrown from his horse. As the roamers surround him, Andrea shoots them and tells him to run. Magna and Yumiko shoot as Andrea rides in to save Eugene. He tells her to leave him, but she refuses. Magna says they're not going to make it as they both climb back on the horse. Magna is relieved, until she notices Andrea's face – she has been bit on the neck. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Heath *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Dwight *Negan *John *Tara *Sherry *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Dante *Lydia *Julia *Vincent *Laura *Stephanie (Voice Only) *The Saviors Deaths *Unnamed horse Trivia *Several things are confirmed in this issue's Letter Hacks: **Andrea is aware of Carl killing Ben. **Eugene will find out who got Rosita pregnant. **Maggie will find out that Negan is allowed to run free. **Eugene will reveal his connections to Stephanie to other survivors. **Robert Kirkman confirms that he does not forget about certain plot lines and never resolves them. *This issue's tagline shares the same tagline as Issue 141, both being "Opportunity". *This issue marks Lydia's 25th appearance. References Category:Media and Merchandise